Mais si moi, je t'aime
by Para-San
Summary: Je regarde Mika, qui regarde Tohma, qui regarde Eiri, qui regarde Shuichi, qui regarde Eiri. Yuri


Mais si moi, je t'aime…

_Noriko entra dans la caravane de Tohma et Mika, mais ne trouva personne. C'était étrange… Tohma et Ryuichi était au bar de l'hôtel, mais Mika avait eu une crise car il y avait trop de mon autour, et avait préféré se réfugier dans sa caravane. Mais où était-elle ?_

_Noriko fit le tour, espérant trouver son amie. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Personne dan la cuisine. Personne dans la salle de bain. Personne dans la salle de musique. Où pouvait être Mika ? Noriko entendit gémir doucement et se tourna pour voir son amie étendue, endormie, sur le canapé. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme. Mika avait des tendances exhibitionniste ? Tohma ne leur avait pas parler de ça… Pourtant, Mika n'avait rien hormis un jeans. Endormie sur le côté, ses seins étaient presque exposé en évidence. _

_Noriko hésita un moment, puis s'approcha pour éveillée son amie, mais son regard glissa sur la peau pâle de Mika, et Noriko s'arrêta, hésitante. Elle tendit la main, afin de secouer l'épaule de Mika, mais sa main glissa sur l'épaule de son amie. La peau était chaude, et douce… _

_Noriko sortit de la caravane en courrant, ne comprenant pas ce qui serrait son cœur comme ça._

C'était il y a 5 ans…

5 ans que je regarde Mika de loin. Elle n'a pas compris, n'avait pas perçu de changement dans mon comportement. Mika n'avait jamais été rapide, avec ces choses… Elle n'avait pas remarquer que, faute de pouvoir avoir Eiri, Tohma l'avait épousée, elle. Mika n'avait pas remarquer que, les envies homosexuelles de Tohma ne pouvant être réprimées plus longtemps, il s'envoyait en l'air fréquemment avec Ryuichi.

Mika n'avait pas remarquer que je l'aimais…

Depuis le début des Nittle Grasper, nous étions amies. Mika avait un caractère bien trempé, tellement que je me demandais comment elle pouvait se laisser ainsi contrôlée par Thoma…

J'adorais Mika. Elle était ma meilleure amie. Jusqu'au jour où j'étais entrée dans sa caravane, comme ça… Je m'étais toujours efforcée de ne la voir que comme une amie, et non pas comme une potentielle proie… Mais de la voir comme ça, les seins nus…

Les Nittle Grasper se sont rencontrés dans un Bar Gay. C'est peut-être con à dire, mais c'est vrai. J'avais reconnu Ryuichi, qui fréquentait la même université que moi, bien qu'il ait 3 ans de plus que moi. J'avais sauter plusieurs classes… Il faut bien avouer que je suis un génie de la musique… J'avais été plutôt surprise de le voir là, lui qui plaisait tant aux filles… On avait commencé à parler, et rapidement, Tohma s'était joint à nous. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il désirait Ryui. Il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. S'en était même gênant… Et puis son cellulaire à sonner. C'était sa femme. Ça a définitivement déplut à Ryuichi, de voir un homme marié essayer de le séduire. Alors j'ai commencé à parler des cours, et Tohma a ainsi appris que je jouais du synthé, et que Ryuichi était chanteur. Il nous a invité sur scène avec lui, afin que l'on reprenne un vieux succès de la Jpop, dont il avait les partitions avec lui. On a accepté, pour prouver à ce crâneur qu'on était pas de son niveau.

Nous sommes montés sur la scène, et à notre étonnement, Tohma était aussi bon que moi. Les gens du bar nous ont applaudis à tout rompre.

C'est comme ça qu'est né Nittle Grasper. Sur une scène d'un bar gay, alors que tout ce que voulait Tohma, c'était mettre Ryuichi dans son lit.

Notre succès a été fulgurant. Nos disques, puis nos spectacles ont commencés à aller de plus en plus vite. Nous sommes rapidement partis en tournée à travers tout le Japon.

Ryuichi a finit par tomber amoureux de Tohma, alors que ce dernier ne voulait que satisfaire ses tendances homo.

C'est ce qui a briser les Nittle Grasper, quand Ryuichi a compris que Tohma ne l'aimerait jamais. Il est partis pour l'Amerique, accompagné de notre garde du corps, K-san.

Durant trois ans, on a pas eu e nouvelles de Ryuichi, sinon que sa carrière allait bon train, et qu'il était très célèbre.

Tohma a très mal vécu le départ de Ryuichi, et la fin de notre groupe. Il a recommencé à faire une fixation sur Eiri, le petit frère de Mika.

Malgré que Tohma soit un beau salaud, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Parce que lorsque Mika n'en peux plus, c'est dans mes bras qu'elle vient pleurer. C'est moi qui la console. C'est moi, sa meilleure amie, qui réussit là où lui échoue; l'aimer.

Ryuichi est revenu, maintenant. Et Eiri a trouver quelqu'un à aimer. Shuichi est adorable, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec lui et Hiro lors de quelques spectacles. Tohma me devait une faveur.

Et ce soir… Ce soir, il y a un grand Gala. On remettra les prix dans plusieurs disciplines. Eiri est en liste pour l'écrivain de l'année. Avec Shuichi, ils sont aussi sur la liste du plus beau couple de l'année. Nittle Grasper concours pour le titre du groupe ayant le plus vendu d'album. Notre retour a fait fureur.

Je regarde Mika, qui regarde Tohma, qui regarde Eiri, qui regarde Shuichi, qui regarde Eiri.

Mika… Si seulement tu pouvais me regarder… Juste un instant… Si seulement je pouvais voir dans tes beaux yeux un sentiment autre que de l'amour pour Tohma…

Ryuichi est en train de parler avec Uesugi Tatsuha, le petit frère de Mika et de Eiri. Ce gamin est raide dingue de Ryui, qui ne se rend compte de rien…

-Sa…Sakuma-san… Je peux avoir votre autographe ?!?

-Roohhhhhh ! Mais Tat-chan !! Ne sois pas si coincé ! T'es le petit frère de Mika, qui est la femme de Toto ! Tu fais partie de la famille ! Appelle moi Ryu-Ryu, d'accord, Tat-chan ?

Le pauvre gosse vient de fondre au sol tellement Ryuichi vient de lui faire un grand honneur. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Tohma ne nous a jamais invité dans le temple de la famille Uesugi… Il ne voulait pas que son petit beau-frère mette la main sur Ryuichi…

-Roohhh… Mais Tat-chan… Ça va ? Tu veux un bisou de Kumagoro ?

Et voilà Ryuichi qui balance son lapin rose dans le visage du pauvre moine, qui ne se contient plus et qui balbutie des inepties.

-Un… Un baiser de Kumagoro… Kumagoro, le lapin de Sakuma-san… Sakuma-san qui lui donne des baisers… Donc… Je viens d'embrasser indirectement Sakuma-san… Awwwwww… Je peux mourir maintenant, je pars heureux…

Crétin… Mais marrant.

-Excusez-moi… Vous êtes Ukai Noriko ?

Je me retourne pour voir un homme.

-En effet…

-Je voulais vous féliciter pour votre retour. Les Nittle Grasper ont trop fait fureur, il était impensable qu'ils ne se reforment jamais…

-Je vous remercie.

-Si vous le permettez… J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner, un de ces jours… Nous savons ce qu'on fait Sakuma Ryuichi et Seguchi Tohma durant ces trois ans, mais votre vie n'as pas connu ce même engouement pour le public… J'aimerais bien vous entretenir à ce sujet…

-Je suis désolée, mais un journaliste m'a déjà approchée à ce sujet. Je donnerai cette entrevue la semaine prochaine.

-Ce n'est pas pour un journal… Il s'agit d'une démarche tout a fait personnelle… En fait… Je vous admire, Noriko, et j'aimerais beaucoup passer du temps avec vous…

…Bon… Encore l'un de ces idiots qui s'est entiché de moi… Tohma a eu tord de ne pas vouloir qu'on dise en entrevue, Ryuichi et moi, nos orientations. Pas parce que monsieur ne veut pas choquer sa femme que c'est notre cas.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée.

Et je tourne les talons pour m'en aller. Je vois Mika, à l'autre bout de la salle, au bras de Tohma. Elle est tellement belle… Durant toutes ces années, je l'ai souvent vue en robe de soirée, mais il me semble à chaque fois qu'elle est plus belle…

La musique commence, et certains couples vont sur la piste danser. Shuichi réussit a entraîner Eiri, et se blottit dans ses bras. Mika sourit à Tohma, qui l'entraîne sur la piste. Pourtant, il ne quitte pas Eiri des yeux. Le regard de Mika devient triste en voyant son époux mater son frère.

L'organisateur de la soirée nous demande de nous asseoir. La remise des prix se fera bientôt.

Nittle Grasper reçoit le trophée pour le nombre record d'album vendu.

Yuri Eiri et Shuichi Shindou reçoivent celui du couple préféré des fans.

Eiri reçoit en plus celui du meilleur écrivain de l'année. Dans son discours de remerciement, il remercie surtout son inspiration, sa muse, son Shuichi…

-Non… Eiri, non… murmure Tohma. Je t'aime… Ne me fais pas ça…

Mika se lève, en larmes. Je jette un regard mauvais à Tohma, puis rejoins Mika qui pleure sur le balcon de la salle de réception.

-Mika…

-N…Noriko… Il ne m'aimera jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Après Ryuichi, c'est Eiri ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a épousée s'il aime les hommes ? Je ne comprend pas… Je ne comprend pas… Noriko…

Je la serre dans mes bras, doucement, espérant la calmer.

-Depuis quand tu sais… Pour Tohma et Ryuichi…

-Il m'a tout dis lorsque le groupe s'est séparé… Que c'était de sa faute… Qu'il avait fait du mal à Ryu…

-Ça semble s'être arrangé, et c'est grâce à ton petit frère, si tu veux mon avis…

-Quoi ?

-Bien… J'ai vu Ryuichi et Tatsuha s'embrasser derrière une colonne, tantôt…

Mika soupira.

-Après Eiri, Tatsuha… Espérons que père ne l'apprenne pas… Il fera une attaque, ou poursuivra Ryuichi pour détournement de mineur… Il va bien se demander qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire pour que deux de ses enfants soient homos…

Je la pousse du coude, alors que nous sommes appuyées contre le bord du balcon.

-Parce que t'y a jamais pensé, toi ?

-Bin… J'ai déjà fantasmé sur une fille, mais ça fait pas de moi une homosexuelle pour autant…

…Quoi ? Mais alors… J'ai peut-être une chance ?!?

-Quoi ? Mais tu m'as jamais dis ça ! Allez, raconte ! C'était qui ! Tu l'a connue comment ? Vous vous voyez encore ? Elle te fait encore de l'effet ?

Mika parait mal à l'aise.

-Je la vois encore… Et oui, il m'arrive encore d'avoir des pensées en la voyant…

-Mais c'est génial ! Tu vas lui en parler ?

-T'es pas un peu folle ?

-Écoutes, c'est méchant pour Tohma, mais… Tu devrais divorcer. Il va se rendre compte qu'il a tout miser sur Ryuichi et Eiri, et qu'il t'a perdu. Et toi, ça ne t'empêche pas d'aller vers cette fille !

Pardonnes-moi, Mika… Je préfère te voir heureuse avec cette fille, plutôt que malheureuse avec Tohma…

-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle pense de moi…

-Bin… Le mieux, c'est de lui demander.

Mika me regarde un long moment.

-T'es sure… ?

-Tu le sauras pas si tu n'essais pas.

Je m'éloigne de la balustrade, vers l'intérieur.

-Tu m'en parleras, Mika, ne ?

Mon cœur se serre. J'ai perdu Mika au profit d'une autre. Ça fait mal. Tant pis pour moi. Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité. Je suis déjà au milieu de l'allée lorsqu'on me saisit par le bras pour me forcer à me tourner. Mika me fait face, le visage défait. On dirait qu'elle va encore pleurer.

Puis, son visage se rapproche… Se rapproche… Et ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Mon cœur cesse de battre, avant de finalement repartir, bien plus léger qu'il ne l'a jamais été, alors que je serre Mika dans mes bras.

Je ne la laisserai jamais plus partir. Peu importe ce que pourrons dire les gens. Lorsque l'on se sépare, Mika me sourit.

A sa place, Tohma semble figé de stupeur. Ses yeux sont écarquillés, sa bouche est ouverte.

Désolée Tohma. Mais Mika est à moi, et jamais ne la laisserai.

* * *

Mika a tenu à avoir les papiers de divorces avant que l'on ne fasse autre chose que s'embrasser. Elle ne voulait pas jouer sur le même terrain que Tohma en couchant avec quelqu'un alors qu'elle était mariée.

Avec les papiers de divorce et le droit de porter à nouveau le nom de Uesugi Mika, elle a obtenu la moitié de l'entreprise de Tohma.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Mika se blottit contre moi dans le lit, je suis heureuse. Heureuse de pouvoir caresser son corps, de pouvoir l'embrasser, de la sentir trembler sous moi. Lentement, le haut de sa nuisette est rabaissé sur ses hanches, laissant dévoilé ses beaux seins blancs. Comme ce jour où tout a commencer…

Cette fois, je n'ai pas à me retenir de les toucher, de les goûter… Mika essaie de ne pas réagir, mais elle frémit dès que je touche sa peau. C'est comme une traînée de lave qui coule dans mes veines. Nos chemises de nuits sont bientôt au sol. Agenouillée entre les jambes écartées de Mika, je caresse et embrasse son corps comme si elle était une icône sainte, doucement, avec vénération, du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres…

Mika… Mon temple… Ma Déesse…

-Mon amour…

-N…Noriko…

Alors que je la fais taire d'un baiser, l'une de mes mains caresse lentement ses cuisses, avant de prendre ce chemin que Tohma n'a pas su honoré comme il l'aurait du.

L'une de mes anciennes amantes m'a déjà dis que mes mains de pianiste n'étaient pas magiques que sur un clavier.

Maintenant, cette magie est entièrement pour Mika… Pour cette nuit, et pour toutes les nuits à venir, elle sera mon instrument…

…et les gémissements qu'elle pousse alors que nos deux âmes s'unissent sont les plus belles musiques que j'ai jamais crée.

-

... oui, j'ai fais un yuri. Je me surprend moi-même.

Des commentaires ?


End file.
